The Things
by PinkGummiBear
Summary: 18 years ago, IT happened. 18 years ago, those THINGS came and obliterated everything. Those THINGS came and destroyed everything I had. Those THINGS took my family away. I had nothing left.


_**AN: I know, I made Hinabi the younger brother and Froyans and Nachletes aren't in Naruto but just deal with it. My mind works in weird ways.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Naruto charcters! Not even in my dreams because of my stupid brother. :P (If you don't know what I mean, read Sweet Things. NaruHina,Konoha High story.)**_

18 years ago, _it _happened. 18 years ago, those _things _came and obliterated everything. Those _things _came and destroyed everything I had. Those _things_ took my family away. I had nothing left.

_It_ all started when horrific dark aqua monsters invaded Earth 18 years ago. My trainer, Captain Rin, told me that those monsters were called Froyans. They were slick with opaque slime and they were hungry. Hungry for us. They had piercing yellow eyes that struck fear into people's hearts like lightning bolts. They had three talons-like feet on each of their four ugly legs. Their arms were the same, in ugliness and all.

Froyans devour souls. It is horrible to watch. They open their putrid mouths and show their yellow, sharp, pointy teeth and suck in the soul of their poor prey. The thing that makes it horrible to watch is that as the Froyan sucks in the soul, the organs are torn out of the body through their mouth. I learnt that the hard way. I had to watch that happen to my family… Captain Tsunade told me that if that Froyan devours enough souls, the souls are forced to battle each other to find out who the strongest soul is, within the Froyan. When the strongest soul has been found, that soul will be seen instead of the Froyan when confronted by that soul's former loved ones. The soul still has their humanity, but they cannot do anything except for communicating with their loved ones. It's like they are in a jail cell. The only way to slay a Froyan is to stab it with a Natchlete and drag it downward, and then the Froyan should dissipate. A Natchlete is a serrated sword. Usually, every second ridge is double the size of the first ridge. The Natchlete is a little bit longer and thicker than normal sword because when you slay a Froyan, you want to be further away to reduce risk of becoming lunch.

_18 years ago…_

_Mother, Hinabi and I sat down under the crisp shade of the old oak tree. We took out the red and black plaid trap and set it down on the luscious green grass._

'_Mommy, can I play on the swings?' I asked my mother with my mouth full of potato bake. Mother licked her thumb and wiped off some crumbs from the corner of my small mouth. Hinabi snuck off to the sandpit next to us unnoticed._

'_What did you say? I couldn't hear you.' Mother said sarcastically._

'_Oh! That's right. May I __**please **__play on the swings?' I emphasised quickly._

'_That's better. Ok honey, go play now.' My Mother said with a warm smile on her pale face._

'_Thanks Mommy!' I shouted with a toothy grin._

_Mother's smile faded and turned to a panicked face as her eyes filled with fear. Her face began to sweat as bundles of dark brown hair clung to her face._

'_What is it Mommy?' I asked her but she had already run past me. I hastily turned around and chased after her. Mother was chasing my brother, who was in a sandpit, oblivious to the dark aqua monster behind him. _

'_HINABI! COME TO MOMMY NOW!' Mother shouted out to my little brother. He looked at us with questioning eyes and stood up. When he had propped himself up, a gargantuan monster with glowing yellow eyes grabbed him and brought Joey up to his mouth. Little Hinabi was kicking and screaming, struggling to get free, but his efforts were to no avail._

_Hinabi continued screaming as the mouth was closing in on him. Now, he was centimetres away from the monster's mouth. He clamped his eyes shut with all his might and looked away. The monster opened his mouth and began his snack._

'_HINABI!' Mother and I chorused. A pale blue spirit was torn out of his mouth, along with his organs. Hinabi's body began shrivelling up and started to turn as thin as bone. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as that gruesome monster finished devouring my former brother. His motionless corpse fell from the monster's 'hand' and landed with a bloody __**SPLAT**__! _

'_HINABI!' I screeched. My eyes widened, taking in the gruesome sight before me. I started running toward him but was stopped abruptly by Mother. She sprinted the other way, dragging me along with her._

'_Mommy! What about Hinabi!?' I demanded._

'_Your brother is gone!' Mother's eyes started to well up. 'We must get as far away from these monsters as we can!' Mother choked on her words as she didn't bother to try to hold back her tears. She released my wrist but didn't slow her pace._

_Mother tripped over on a dead root of an old tree and landed face first into the dirt. I planted my feet into the ground to stop myself._

'_Mother!' I shouted out to her._

'_Hinata! Go! Be a good girl and hide! Survive! Stay strong for me! I will always love you!' Mother shouted out to me desperately. She gasped as she was grabbed by the same hand that wiped out Hinabi. She froze in fear as she knew what was about to happen. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to come._

_The monster opened his mouth and started feeding on Mother, just as it did with Hinabi. She screamed a blood curdling scream as her soul got ripped out of her._

'_MOTHER!' I yelled. When the monster had finished feeding on her, her body fell to the ground just like Hinabi's did. It wasn't long until it was my turn. I turned and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I ran, and ran, and ran for what seemed like forever. I ran aimlessly into the city, now ransacked and burnt to the ground._

_My petite frame masked my strength, but, even with my monstrous strength and stamina, even I started to tire. Nobody could run for that long and not be tired, let alone a 7-year-old girl._

_I doubled over and pressed my hands on my knees to support my torso and took in as much air as my lungs could hold. I walked over to a near-by dumpster and sat behind it. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest and put my head on my knees. I thought about what just happened._

'_Mother and Hinabi are gone… What am I going to do?' I said to myself softly as I let tears flow freely down my cheeks in a silent cry._

'_You can come with me.' Said a mysterious female voice. My head shot up, looking for that voice. It was a little deep and sounded a little bit croaky. I gasped, fearing for who it was. What if it a monster in disguise? Has this person come out to get me?_

'_Do not be afraid, little one. I will not harm you. In fact, I am here to help you.' Said the voice. She stepped out of the shadows, revealing her identity. She wore a black leotard with lightweight, silver pads on her shoulders, elbows, forearms, chest, abdomen, thighs, knees, shins and back. She wore a yellow transparent mask. She pressed a button from the back of her neck, which made the mask slide up._

'_Help me…?' I repeated softly._

'_Yes, little one. What is your name?'_

'_Hinata…' I whispered._

'_Well, Renata is it? That's a strange name.'_

'_No, it's Hinata.' I giggled._

'_I knew that would make you smile.' She said with a proud grin creeping onto her face._

'_Hinata, I have something to ask of you.'_

'_What is it, miss?' _

'_I wish to take you in. I watched you and your family from a distance. (Sorry for your loss)You have a lot of potential, judging by your speed, strength and stamina. I can train you to use your abilities to its fullest. I can train you to become a slayer, like me.' She explained._

'_Take me in…? Training…? Slayer…?' I asked in a confused manner._

'_A slayer is a special person who goes out to hunt, then slay those monsters, called Froyans, which devoured your family. We use a special weapon called a Natchlete.' She explained as she took out her Natchlete. 'A slayer's job it to find, battle and eliminate Froyans.'_

'_O-ok…' I said quietly. I thought about all of what the lady was saying and decided on what I should do. I looked up at the lady and wiped the remaining tears from my stained face._

"_If it means helping people, then I will do it.' I said it with contagious confidence and a big smile._

My eyes snapped open as the memory of that tragic day ended. I blankly stared at the ceiling with my phone in my hand, waiting for something to happen. I was bored out of my mind!

_At this rate, I'm gonna go CRAZY! Come on Commander Tsunade, hurry up and give me a mission!_

As if almost on cue, my phone rang as if it was performing at a rock concert.

_Great timing CT. _I giggled loudly and answered my raging phone.

"Yello? Time for another mission?" I asked not waiting for an answer as I slid my Slayer leotard on my body.

"_Ugh, I knew you were going to say that._" I swear I could _hear _her face palming.

"_It's not a mission, it's much more important." _She said in a more serious tone.

"_I don't think you will be going on many more missions. Froyan activity has slowed down drastically."_

"What? How? It has to be a plan or a trick to make us bring our guard down or something…" I suggested in disbelief.

"_We have already thought of that. That is why this is a Class SS mission."_

"A CLASS SS?! THAT'S INSANE!" I yelled.

"_Get here ASAP. No dawdling."_

"But-" She hung up before I could say anything else.

I groaned as I put the rest of my gear on and walked towards my window.

_I hope I put fuel in these!_ I thought hopefully as I got ready to jump out the window.

_One…. Two…. Three…. JUMP!  
><em> 

I jumped out my window and frantically kicked my heels together.

_Skates, nope. Flippers, nope. Thongs, nope. AHA! Rocket boots! _I thought as I flipped through my internal shoe collection.

_Come on! Ignite!_ My face was merely inches from the ground as my rocket boots gave off a bright blue blast as they finally woke up.

_Whoa… That was close!_

I flew over skyscrapers and business building blasting from the left to the right as if I was ice skating. My boots started to cough and rasp and sputter as clumps of engine exhausts worked its way out of my boots.

_No! Not now!_

I desperately flapped my arms as my boots started failing.

_Come on! Come on!_

A bird flew into my face and kicked my nose to try to propel itself.

"I'M FLYIN' HERE, MATE!" I yelled angrily at the bird. My boots stopped completely.

I started falling… falling…

I started having flashbacks on the way my family fell from that Froyan…

I screamed an ear-piercing scream and clutched my head tightly, trying to get rid of those horrible memories. I continued falling down, down to my doom as I felt my insides in my throat.

_Is this how it ends…?_

I clamped my eyes shut and formed a cannonball with my body as I waited for impact.

**CRASH!**

**AN:**

**Hahaha! Cliffy on the first chapter! I know, I'm evil. MUAHAHAHA!**


End file.
